A Dark Journey to Friendship
by ItsCitra01
Summary: Lightning McQueen & Francesco Bernoulli hates each other. But if they're stuck in the middle of nowhere, will they accept themselves as friends?


**Hello! This is my first Cars fic in English so please be nice. I**** love both Lightning & Francesco, so I'm just 'experimenting' if they'd become friends. :D (Co-worked with lightyliah)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Today is the the day of The Road Trip for the racers. Only 6 selected WGP racers who can participate this Road Trip. And they are Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli, Raoul Çaroule, Nigel Gearsley, Jeff Gorvette, & Lewis Hamilton. They're riding a huge trailer which could contain over than 6 cars. For Lightning, he feels uncomfortable with Francesco participating the trip with him. First, he's mean. Second, he has a sharp tongue that made all of his insults stabbing in everyone's heart like a sword.

The sun starts setting and darkness befalls the sky slowly. It's getting dark that late afternoon. And the race cars inside the trailer are enjoying insulting each other. Meanwhile, Lightning McQueen is staring outside from the window, watching the sun setting down, worrying of what will happen in the darkness. Sometimes, he get afraid with the darkness. Until finally, Francesco found him with a worried look in his face. And he starts laughing.

"Hahaha so McQueen is terrified of-a dark?" Teased Francesco.

Lightning quickly reacted with the insults. "Oh, so? Problem? And if so, it's clearly NONE of your business."

"Oh. Just saying. And oh, how surprising. That-a means, we should race in-a a forest, in the darkness, so you have no chance to-a win!" Francesco laughed even more.

Nigel who likes everything with 'supernatural' and 'ghostly' smell, turned. "Whoa.. Now that's what I call mainstream!"

"But sometimes that can be dangerous too." Raoul added.

Heard Raoul's saying, Francesco's chance to keep teasing the others grew bigger. "So is Raoul?"

Jeff & Lewis laughed.

While the cars inside laughing together –except Lightning-, they heard a hard hit noise and the trailer's shaking. It seems hitting a rock.

The screen inside then starts turning on, and the cars could see their driver from the screen.

"Hey buddy, what's going on out there?" Asked Jeff.

"Don't worry it's just a rock! I'll go get it out." Said the truck.

Finally, Lightning starts talking from his long silence. "Anyway, anybody know where we are?"

Lewis turned to see the GPS section beside the screen. But don't know why, the GPS can't detect their location. And all that they can see is just a blank screen with 'Error' in the center. "Damn, what is happening with this stuff.."

"If-a we see the scenery out there, we're in-a a forest." Francesco chimed.

Raoul facepalmed himself, while Nigel beside him grinning.

The racers are waiting patiently, still inside the trailer. But more than 20 minutes already passed. The trailer still not moving and the rock is still there, making the racers starts worrying. They can't let their driver go through the situation outside all alone, in the middle of nowhere. It was a pure silence until Jeff breaks the silence.

"I think someone should go check what's going on outside. It's already been too long." He suggested.

The rest of the racers gave him a puzzled look. Nobody wants to leave the trailer, because it's so quiet and dark out there.

"Fine. I'm going." Nigel smiled.

It's no longer a surprise for Nigel's friend. They had already know that Nigel himself had join few night trips for times. As _the_ _certificated & experienced, _he should be a brave car.

Meanwhile, outside, the truck is busy checking one of the trailer's tire which comes out broken. And with that, Nigel approaches the truck.

"Any help, pal?" Offered him as he watches the other working with some tools.

Mark turned, smiled. "No, thanks. And you shouldn't here. Get inside, friend."

Nigel gave him a puzzled look. He starts to feel uncomfortable right now. "You know, that's funny. You think who am I? Your big boss? Of course not.." He chuckled.

As Nigel is talking with the truck, suddenly, he hears something suspicious. It's like those bushes behind him were shaking, like someone was behind them. It's keep shaking till Nigel reversed himself and smirked, but finally stopped.

_Swoosh!_

Sincerely, three creatures jumped from the bushes. There are three, and Nigel can see one of them is holding a chainsaw, whom he assumes as the leader. They looked like Jeeps with their paints faded and their bodies were full of bruises and dents. Which made them no longer shaped like Jeeps. They have no windshield, and their faces are black. The British race can't see their faces. But there's one thing he hadn't expect.

The leader hits him hardly and caused a dent in his fender. He doesn't scream but winces in pain.

The two others are approaching the truck then take him away with them. So fast, so invisible. Nigel can't stop them. It was too late. The leader then claps his tires altogether and his minions with the truck mystically disappears in a thick fog.

"GUYS! OUT HERE!" Nigel shouted.

The racers then made their way out and found Nigel is parking there, panting, with his fender dented and few bruises. His eyes were widened but empty.

"Gosh!" Lewis exclaimed.

Raoul gasped as he approaches Nigel. "Where's Mark? Asked him in his heavy French accent, began panicking.

Nigel points his tire to the bushes where the Jeeps barely came from, still with his blank expression.

"He's.. g-gone.."

* * *

**If you find any mistake in my grammar, just let me know :) (Since English isn't my native language, anyway) And if any of you have a suggestion for what will happen next or whatsoever, just feel free to PM! XD**

**Until next time!**


End file.
